Bad Kitty
by digimonfan4ever101
Summary: Akari X Taiki from Digimon Xros Wars. Akari hate so much Bastemon / Persiamon but what she will do if she being cursed digi-xross with her? read this fic to find out XD


YAY! Another Akari X Taiki fics from season 1 of Digimon Xros Wars w I just got the idea when I saw Persiamon, I know this bit weird and mainly about romance (kind lazy making the battle scene) and please enjoy this fic :D

I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON!

Bad Kitty

Xros Heart visited the next zone and continue their journey to find another code crown. After Bastemon and her knights joined Xros Heart, Bastemon keep cuddled with Taiki which make Akari jealous. Akari glared to Bastemon to keep away from Taiki but she didn't notice an still grabbed his arm. Taiki uneasy pushed her away slowly but Bastemon still cuddled around her. He scared saw Akari mad to them.

Whne they decide to rest and make a camp, Akari,Dorulumon and Cutemon when to the closest forest to picked fruit that can be eat. Akari snatched the fruit harshly, Cutemon and Dorulumon's sweated dropped.

"I believe she depressed now..." said Dorulumon.

"It's okay kyuu! Bastemon and Taiki just friends kyuu!' said Cutemon trie to cheer her up,

"Uuuugh! I can't just stand there and watch Bastemon flirt Taiki! She's Digimon and she need to know that! and Baka Taiki can't reject her! Aaaaegh!" she complained as she kicked the tree.

'You making her worse...' whispered Dorulumon.

"Gome kyuuu..." said Cutemon sadly which make Akari realize.

"Eeeh! I don't blame you guys! It's okay! I just get emotional, sorry..." she said as she rubbed Cutemon. Cutemon smiled. "It's okay kyuu! Smile smile kyuu!" said Cutemon jumped happily, they decide went back to camp.

They ate silently except Bastemon keep "mew mew" with cute voice to Taiki and stroke her head to his shoulders. Taiki couldn't reject him as he keep ate while his face was very sweaty and scared. Akari's mad was max, she even broke her wood spoon which make Taiki shocked. Suddenly there is huge explosion in the forest. Taiki heard someone cried.

"Guys! Prepare to fight! Zenjirou I need you to join me!" command Taiki as he prepared his army. Zenjirou stand up "Roger!" an pick Pickmonz sword.

"What about me?" said Akari panic.

"Uuuh... can you wait here with Bastemon?" said Taiki uneasy.

"WHAT THE-" Akari yelled but stopped when Taiki put his finger to her mouth. "I know is hard but please I will be back in minutes, I don't want you hurt..." said Taiki with serious tone.

"F-Fine..." said Akari as she blushed. They rushed toward the burning forest.

Bastemon teased her. "Ck ck ck! Someone gets in love, miaaaw~" she said as she winked to her. Akari blushed madly as she annoyed to her.

"Shut up you freak stupid Cat!" she yelled.

"Aw c'mon, you have crush on him~~"

"No I don't!" she deny it.

"Yes you do~"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you do~"

"No I'm noooooot!'

"Taiki, I think the idea you leave them alone is bad idea..." said Zenjirou as he sweated dropped after they heard Akari yelled.

"I know zen but I don't have other choice..." said Taiki as he keep tried saving digimons in the burning forest.

"Admit you love him~ miaaaw!" said Bastemon.

"Uuugh! Fine I DO! But you ruined it!" she said as she pointed to her.

"Excuse me but what~" she confused.

"You keep crawling with Taiki!"

"Oh~ so you jealous~~" she teased her again.

"Uuugh! Of course I am! You know I-" she yelled at her again but stopped when she saw a huge shadow appeared in front of them in the middle of cold night and silent ground. Akari screamed and they hugged each other without realize. The shadow showed itself.

"You guys have been bothered my master sleep..." said the red and white cloak with huge gold crescent.

"S-Sorry..." said both of them.

"So this woman who bothered my sleep..." appeared another scary digimon behind him. This time more big than previous digimon and he have skull staff with huge black wings with huge fangs using black and red cloack.

"Who these woman, Phantomon?" asked the big one.

"I don't know,My master, but I heard they are from Xros Heart..."

"Hum...so they are our enemies..."

"Should I kill them, My Master?"

"No...You don't need too..." he said. Akari and Bastemon relieved but then they frightened again when they saw his deathly evil smile.

"Let's play with them for while until their general come back~~" he said. They stepped back slowly.

'Hey! you're digimon! you could fight back!' whispered angry Akari to Bastemon.

'Sorry miaw, actually this is my sleep time and I think this Digimon is not match for me, miaaw' she said.

"Let me introduce myself, My name is Shinigamimon and I will bring your fearest nightmare ever!" he said as he raised his staff and unleashed thunder to them.

'Oh my God...I don't want...see nightmare...what the Nightmare I scared so much? meet my enemy, abandon by my family? or...Taiki will said he hate to me...NOOOOO!'

Taiki heard Akari screamed, he immediately run to their camp, they saw a weird an new figure in front of them.

"What the!" shocked Zenjirou. Shoutmon and friends mouth's dropped. "Habahabahaba..."

"Uh...what happening guys?" said Akari as she scared something happen.

"Uuuh...look yourself in here..." Taiki as he handed her a mirror. Akari took it and shocked when she saw her face with her own eyes. She have a fang, a brown cat's ear, with a light sparkle blue veil around her face, she even have pawns and a brown tail, she using the leopardskin pants and mostly making Akari blushed.

"What happened to meeeeeeeeeeeoooooow!" screamed Akari in frustrated and suddenly she fainted Taiki caught her then he saw a demon looking digimon flew away.

When Akari woke up, she realized she was in Taiki's lap and he smiled to her.

"Glad you wake up!"

"Nyaaaaaaw!" she shocked as she quickly sit up and bowed to hi. "Sorry being sassy to you!" Taiki laughed at her. "This is not funny..." she annoyed.

"No, I mean you so cute when you mad with "Nyaaaw" voice..." he laughed as she blushed then Taiki realize what he said and blushed. Taiki stand up. "I...uh...will take some water for you..." he excuse. Akari sighed relieved after the awkward silence.

'See? You guys likes each other~' teased a cat girl voice in Akari's head.

"What the hell!" she shocked.

'I think Shinigamimon digixross us~~'

"But why? and how he can?"

'Maybe because you thought being one with me is the worse you ever thought...nyiiaw!' guessed Bastemon.

"Uuugh...I hate when you know what I thinking..."

'It's okay Akari-miaw! I will keep secret, and I will help you too~' said Bastemon with a weird wink.

"I have bad feelings..."

Taiki thought about Akari when he took a bottle of water for her. 'What I'm saying! I know she always cute but...this time different...aaargh! Please stop thinking this! Akari will thinking me that I'm weirdo but really...I just can't...stared her...' he saw Akari sleeping in the ground. He spread blanket around her which making her wake up. "Taiki...nyaw?" said Akari with purring voice. He bit blushed but tried to smiled. "Yes?"

Akari feel hot when he saw his gorgeous smile. Without realize, Akari stroke her head on his bare chest which making him blushed. "Eeh, Akari?" he confused. Akari hugged him tighly while she licked his neck which making Taiki more nervous, he never saw Akari aggressive like this, maybe because cat's hormones. Akari keep purring and move slowly more close to him which making him more hot. She started cupped his cheeks and move closer to his lips, Taiki gulped when he saw her wet tounge. He know Akari wasn't ready of this but then why she doing this to him? he hoped that Akari was sleep walking...

Meanwhile Akari realize what she tried to do and tried to stop but she can't control her body, she realize that Bastemon was the one who move them.

'BASTEMON!' She screamed in their mind.

'What miaw~?'

'What are you trying to do!' shocked Akari.

"Making your relationship more good...' she said. Akari slapped her, Bastemon look her unbelievable.

'You don't know what you do! you making this worse! Stop it now and I DON'T NEED YOU!' She yelled. Finally Akari can control herself and quickly pushed him off.

"I-I'm so sorry what I did to you, I have no idea what I do, I'm really sorry!" said Akari with nervous mixed with panic tone. Taiki smiled to her. "It's okay..."

The next day, they find the Shinigamimon hideout and planned some strategy to defeat him and save the innocent digimon. Since yesterday Akari never bastemon's voice again, is she fading out? Thought Akari, she snapped out when she tried to concerned. When they prepare for battle, Taiki saw something wrong with Akari. "What wrong?" he asked.

"Well, I think yesterday I'm too harsh to Bastemon, she the one who...you know...did weird things, I never ask her to do it...I feeling guilty..." she spoke sadly, Taiki poke her shoulders.

"It's okay, She will listen your pain since you become one with her, maybe Bastemon tried to help but I still no idea what She did to me...' he scratching his head. "Anyway you can escort me to sneak around in the castle, I will brought Chibikamemon too!" asked Taiki. "Yeah! You can count on me!" she tried to energetic. As the mission begin, Shoutmon and friends strike forward to main gate and Zenjirou disguise himself become Taiki as Taiki and the others sneak with other way. Akari use her keen sense of smell, there is some black ninja digimon attacked them. Akari using "Helter Sketler" and slashed them. They find another secret gate and attacked the watchers of Main gate and defeat them as let other Xros Heart member enter and followed them, they didn't know they was being watched of Shinigamimon. He set a trap to the general, Akari smelled some weird scent and tried to stopped Taiki to stepped the dangerous trap but it was too late, they fell to the dark hole and end up some jail, Akari telepathy to other digimon command them to went underground and the others defeat some army who guard main room of the castle.

Akari find out that she was alone with him. 'now this your chance...' said a familiar voice in Akari's head.

'Bastemon! I'm sorry what I did last time!'

'It's okay I forgive you~'

'Now it's my turn and by the way thanks for your ability I can help Taiki...' said Akari and smiled to her.

'Okay meoow~' she faded away. Taiki still searched to find secret way out.

"Taiki there is something I have to tell you..." said Akari.

"What is it?"

"About why Bastemon did it last time...because..."

"Because?"

"Because she know that I...I-I..."

'Go Akari nyaaaaaw!' cheered Bastemon.

"I LOVE YOUUUUUUUUW!" She yelled while blushed. Taiki look at her unbelieveable. "I know this broke our friendship but I think I can't handle it and maybe I was wrong but I hope we can be friends if you want and-" she stopped blabbering after Taiki put his finger on her mouth.

"Shuush, it's okay, I-I love you too..." he smiled while blushed, Akari surprised. "What really?"

"Yeah, and...I don't mind what you did last time actually..." he said while scratching his head, Akari can't hold herself as she kissed him deeply. Taiki was shocked at first but he kissed her back, after minutes away the pulled each other, Akari showed some sparkle on her eyes mention that she wanted to do more but she didn't realize.

'Do it if you want Akari, don't pulled back~' said Bastemon.

'Alright...' she agreed as she kissed him again. This time she moved her tongue to his lips and taste his lips first. Taiki was shocked at first but he didn't want to reject it but he hasn't ready. Then Taiki let her tongue explore his mouth more deep and making their body sweated and tempered. Taiki enjoyed and they making out while Akari stroke his hair. When the situation was very kicked the door.

"GUYS! WE CAME TO SA-" They stopped as they saw teenagers human licking each other, they pushed away from each other while blushed madly. Starmon and Pickmonz whistled while Dorulumon and Bastemon mouth dropped. Shoutmon half shocked half annoyed.

"Guuuuys! we fight so hard for you and you guys...LICKING EACH OTHER!" Yelled shoutmon frustrated. Taiki scratching his head. "ehehehe, sorry guys, let's continue..." he said as they running, Taiki grabbed her hands.

Shinigamimon let them come to his thrown room. "Finally you come, Kudou Taiki..." he said as he handed him a sword and metion fight with him. "Let's play fair first~" he said as they begun fighting, they cheered for him specially Akari but her "Nyaw" tone can't keep quiet. After Taiki finished slashed him, Shinigamimon unleashed his army and trapped them. And he shoot him a same nightmare curse ball, Akari pushed him off and let herself knocked it. Taiki shocked.

"NOOOO! AKARI!" He quickly carry her.

"I-It's okay..." she tried to smile, a blood come from her mouth.

"Hang in there Akari! I will save you..." he panicked.

"Don't... please defeat Shinigamimon..."

"B-But..."

"You're the only my hope..." she said as she kissed him for her last strength then she fainted. Taiki screamed in angry tone as he stand up and digi-xross his digimon then he fighting with Shoutmon X4K with full power which only targeted to Shinigamimon while Zenjirou and other Xros Heart member fighting Shinigamimon's army. He finally did stabbed him with his sword and he faded away. The prisoner was freed.

Taiki jumped down and carry her to the closet village. When they arrived and succeed healed her, they separated become two. "The spell was broken!" exclaimed Zenjirou. Akari finally wake up. "Uhm...where I am?" unexpectedly Taiki hugged her. "I thought you die..." he said with half cried tone.

"I will be with you forever..." whispered Akari as they kissed, forgeting a lot digimon stared them. Bastemon woke up and disturb them.

"Miaaaw! It was fun become one with Akari!" she move closer to Taiki.

"I want to taste Taiki-sama's lips again~" she said as she tried to kiss him. Akari hurriedly pushed her off and protect him.

"What the hell you thinking! Taiki is mine!" annoyed Akari. Taiki sweated dropped as he guessed there will be cat fights again. If they know this will be happen, Akari wished she never have been digi-xross with Bastemon while kissing Taiki.

THE END

Yay finally finished! sorry if this fic bit...well you know, gotta fix it later because busy of the school w so please reviews if you want ;)


End file.
